


My Leo Drawings

by Merlocked18



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin Morgan made Leo an intriguing character, hence inspiring the artist in me. Here my collection of Leo drawings. There will be more no doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Leo Drawings

Friday 10th June 2016:

Wednesday 8th of June 2016:

Friday 13th of May 2016:

 

Saturday 10th of October 2015:

a tiny bit edited for darkness:

The above one I drew before they aired the bathroom scene. My seer's abilities sometimes scare me...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Apocalypse Leo:

 

 

 **CHEERS** FOR LOOKING!!! ;)

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
